A virtual tape storage system can include multiple directories in which virtual tapes are mounted. Directories, and the virtual tapes mounted on the directories, can be accessed by systems coupled with the storage systems. A mainframe can be coupled with an input/output controller which communicates with the virtual tape storage system.